The Broken Steed
by Sonia-Kun
Summary: One night, Kagami made a mistake and he was captured. He was forced to become a "Steed" by a Phantom Lord of the Underground and the unfortunately, he fell in love with his Master as well. But the Phantom has other things in mind which is more like a revenge to the Red Emperor. AU-Underworld. Dark Kuroko/Seirin. Rated M BL


The Broken Steed

One night, Kagami made a mistake and he was captured. He was forced to become a "Steed" by a Phantom Lord of the Underground and the unfortunately, he fell in love with his Master as well. But the Phantom has other things in mind which is more like a revenge to the Red Emperor. AU-Underworld. Dark Kuroko/Seirin. Rated M BL

Author's Note: I do not own KNB

I apologize with my grammar and mistakes. English is never been my strong point.

UNEDITED

The Pairings are set. AkaFuri, MidoTaka, MuraHimo, KiyoHyuu, RikoMomoi, AoKise, and KagaKuro

Chapter 1: I am your master

A tall two-toned red head teen ran towards every turns and doors he could find but the place itself was a windowless labyrinth. He was so tired from running and the air in the place wasn't helping at all. His eyes was still drooping from the sleeping medicine that was injected to him. He was fighting to keep awake. The medicine was still in his blood and it wasn't helping him to escape.

He didn't remembered how he end up in such place but he wasn't staying here long but he do remember how he ended up sleep. His name was Kagami Taiga. He was a drug dealer living in the scum's. The deal with the Russians was suppose to earn him enough money to send his blood brother to the hospital. His sickness was getting worst day by day. Kagami growled in frustration. He didn't know how many days he was asleep and damned, he didn't know if it was night or day as the corridors are windowless and an endless maze. The hallway floor was covered with bloody red carpet and a dim light on the ceiling. The walls had a plain red pattern which made it look creepy.

Kagami's legs suddenly dropped. He was out of breath and his dizziness was getting better of him. A line of curse escape from his lips. It was the Russian's fault. Those damned (No offence) Russian's couldn't wait for a second to make a clean trade of drugs. Kagami gripped his fist until it became numb. He needed to stay awake. He needed to escape in this endless corridors and hallways.

He bit his hand until it started to bleed. His fangs buried deeper on his flesh and after another second, Kagami cursed with no end. He was awake that was good but the bad thing, he can hear noises behind him. He let out another frustrated growl. He thought he had more time but he didn't. These people are smart. His escape was discovered too quickly. Damn, he even set traps on the place. He also had a hard time getting himself free from the rope bind him the chair. Everything was pure luck and but his luck is running out any second those people get their hands on him.

Wasting no time, Kagami dragged himself to stand up and started to walk with the wall supporting him. His hand was still bleeding and the pain was over coming him which was good and bad because he could die in infection if he doesn't clean this up any minute.

Kagami kept on going. The voices were getting closer. Kagami could smell different scents and not only that, he could hear them panicking. Kagami was gifted with a perfect pitch and scent. It helped him to survive in the street with his brother but damned this very moment.

His legs weren't cooperating with him. He was just so tired even the pain on his bleeding hand was sort not helping him anymore. Kagami pressed his back on the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to breath and trying to accept he might die any moment.

_Click_

Kagami opened his eyes when suddenly the wall pressing his back opened and he fell into a dark place. He was somehow fell on enormous stairs, and the second time he opened his eyes. He was in a small hallway with a very dim light above.

"_A hidden room?" _Kagami thought.

He stood up once more but he winced as the pain of his back from the fall. Once more, the red head growled. He leaned on the wall for support of his aching body. The effect of the medicine was still not wearing off. As once again, Kagami able to stand up by the help of the wall, he walked towards the dark hallway with a door on the end. It was emitting a light from the cracked door.

Kagami closed his eyes as he tried to smell or hear something from the other side of the door but he heard or smell anything. Which was safe.

He opened the door and gaped on how large it was. A enormous stack of books in the bookshelves which was in the other side of the wall and it was properly organized. It has different labels on them. Kagami looked around. The other side had a king size bed, a large sofa, and a workplace with lit lamp shade. Unlike the books, the desk has a stacks of papers and the trash bin was over flowing with crumple papers. Besides, the modern looking desk was a stack of Disks, tapes and folders.

The room had a enormous painting of nature as a wallpaper and the floor were colored with light-blue fur carpet. Unlike, the hallways which was colored with bloody red. This room made him felt warm and relax. The room had a large window with a curtain close.

Kagami moved forward towards the desk and it was papers contains the words he wasn't familiar. They were in Japanese, he was sure of because he was half Japanese but he have difficulty on reading such unfamiliar kanji. He moved on the window with a large curtain and slowly dragged the curtain open.

A blindly light of moon light surprises Kagami. The full moon was bright and big. Kagami gaped as he saw the black skies filled with countless stars. It was his first time seeing so many stars at the same time. As Kagami tried to open the window, a sharp object was pressed on his back.

He flinched on the sudden contact of the cold metal object.

As he turned, he saw a shadow. He could hear a voice dripping with deadly tone but he couldn't understand a single thing the shadow was saying.

_"W-w-what?"_ He spoke in English language. Without second thought, Kagami attacked on the unknown shadow on his back as he felt a hesitation. He knew the being was confused but he found himself dropping into the light blue colored fur carpet. In shock, Kagami's eyes widened on the quick, gentle, and silent counter attack the shadow. He felt a light body above him with a sharp knife which was on his throat.

He looked up on the being who was now above him. He had a light-blue hair with a expressionless face. His pale skin shined as the moonlight reflected on his skin. His eyes shined even more when the moonlight bounced back. Kagami found himself drawn to the stranger on top of him. He was dress in a long light blue sleeves and a pair of pants on. His shoulders were revealed and Kagami couldn't help to blush.

As he felt the knife pressed even more on his throat, he gulped in the fear of his life. The light-blue haired looked fragile and weak but Kagami knew never under estimate an enemy that can sneak up behind him especially this teen with no scent which made Kagami's eyes narrow.

The expressionless teen looked back at the red eyes of the two toned red teen.

_"Who are you?" _The light-blue haired teen said in English, without looking away from the two toned red hair teen.

"_Y-You can speak English?" _Kagami muttered under his breath since the knife was still in his throat, making him difficult to speak.

"_English is a universal language. Answer me."_ The bluenette said, expressionless but his tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"_My name is Kagami Taiga." _

The bluenette only raised an eyebrow. Before Kagami knew it, his vision was already started to blur and the only thing he could hear was the bluenette's voice.

"_From this day forth. You, Kagami Taiga, will be my Steed." _

_"A...Steed?"_

_"Yes, my steed, my ace and my light. I am a shadow. Therefore, you are now my light."_

Slowly, Kagami's strength was taken bit by bit. He had no single idea what this bluenette was talking about and his wasn't processing it properly as once again, the bloody medicine takes over.

"_What if...I.. say...no?" _Kagami said, as he closed his eyes. Not wondering what if the bluenette would reply.

_"I am your master." _It was the last thing Kagami heard.

Time Skip

Kagami once again opened his eyes. The ray of sun shine blinded him from a open window. He shielded his eyes with his arm and notice his hand which he bit was bandaged before. He quickly looked around. He was in the same place where he lost his unconsciousness and remember the light -blue haired teen from that night.

He blushed as he remembered everything the bluenette said but one question rang to his mind.

_"A Steed."_ Kagami thought. He sat up on the king sized bed and removed the covers. As he looked in front of him, the light -blue hair was actually sitting beside him.

"WAH!" Kagami screamed.

"Good Morning." The bluenette said, expressionless as always. He was wearing a tuck in gray sleeves and a pair of black pairs. His feet was barefoot and his gaze was silent towards Kagami.

"G-g-good morning." Kagami replied with his remaining courage. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

"You can speak Japanese after all." The bluenette replied, without a offending tone on his voice.

"My Japanese skills are rusty." Kagami replied.

The bluenette stood up from his chair and lowly bowed his head towards Kagami.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya." He raised his head and Kagami was struck by his politeness. "Have you decided your decision, Kagami-kun?"

"Decision?" Kagami questioned. "Decision on what?"

"You, as one of my Steed."

"A steed?"

"Yes." Kuroko replied which made Kagami flinched.

"I would like to say no, Kuroko. I am grateful that you let me st-" Kagami lowered his head to apologize but he was immediately cut off by Kuroko.

"Those men, who were chasing you. They all work for me. This mansion, you currently living in is mine. The one who gave the orders to kidnap you was me."

Kagami was stunned for a minute or two but Kuroko continued.

"Once again, Kagami-kun. I will ask you a _again_. Your decision on becoming my Steed. What is your reply?" Kuroko said, as his blue eyes darkened.

"I don't know what you mean by becoming your steed but as you have just said as "my" steed. It only means, you want me to be "yours" am I right, Kuroko?"

Kuroko just stared into his eyes.

"My answer is no, Kuroko. I don't know why you choose me as 'this steed' of yours but I don't want to be a part of whatever shit you doing."

Kuroko only nodded and turned his back. He walked towards the desk with a suit case. He opened it and took a lighter from his pocket.

"Kagami-kun, I have done my research when I was searching a person like you." Kagami's eyebrows raise as Kuroko opened the suit case and it was full of stacked dollars.

"Let's see." Kuroko dragged the trash bin in front of Kagami. Kuroko looked at Kagami's face as he took a large stack of dollar money and used the lighter to burned it.

"I know you have a blood brother, Kagami-kun." He said as he the stack of money started to burned. Kagami froze in the spot. He looked at Kuroko and his darken blue eyes send him chills.

"H-how did you know?"Kagami asked as his eyes fell on the burning money being dispose into the trash bin.

Holy fucking fuck. With that amount of money, he could pay the apartment rent for months! Kagami bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from punching the light-blue haired teen. This wasn't his morning. This was a living nightmare. He never have seen someone burning a stack of money and kept an expressionless face.

As Kuroko took another stack of money from the suit case. He stopped in midway and looked at Kagami's stunned face.

"His name is Himuro Tatsuya, am I right?" Kuroko looked at Kagami, waiting for an answer. As the moment, the red head didn't reply. He lit the lighter.

Kagami flinched. "Yes. His, my blood brother." Kagami held the necklace with a ring. It was a important object for him. "Please, Kuroko. Stop burning the money."

"Why would I listen to you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko brings the lighter closer but he stopped midway as Kagami stood up. He fell with a thud.

Kuroko looked down and throws back the stack of cash in the suit case. He walked towards Kagami and knelt down. He reached from Kagami's jaw with his cold hand and made him look up.

"Your body still contains a large amount of sleeping medicine, Kagami-kun. You have slept in couple of days and moving too much will not help in your current situation."

Kagami growled but a fact struck his mind. "I SLEPT IN DAYS?!"

Kuroko's eyes slightly widened with the tiger's outburst. He slightly cracked a smile.

"You don't need to worry anything, Kagami-kun. Himuro-kun is already better two days ago. In a matter of fact, you can see each other later."

Kagami's face brighten but it took him a minute to realize Kuroko already cornered him.

"The only thing, I can repay you is being your steed, am I right?" Kagami glared as he batted Kuroko's away from his jaw and tried to stand up but he failed miserably. Kagami hated to look weak.

"Yes. That is my only wish, Kagami-kun."

Kagami stared Kuroko's eyes for a moment before letting out a frustrated growl. "I don't know what you up to but saving Tatsuya's life is enough. I accept, me, as being a Steed."

Kuroko slightly smiled before cupping his cold, pale hands to Kagami's cheeks.

"I am a supporting actor, Kagami-kun. In this show, a shadow will be darker if the light is stronger and it will make the white of light stand out. As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, my light, the number one."

Kagami shot him a questioning look. "What does this make me exactly to you?"

"My slave." Kuroko said as he stood up and walked towards the desk.

Kagami's eyes widened. "I thought I was your Steed, the light and now a slave!? Are you lying to me? Fuck it! I'm just going to pay Tatsuya's expenses instead."

_Click _

Kagami froze. A gun was pointed on his head. Kuroko stared at him, still expressionless face. "I apologize, Kagami-kun. I wouldn't have resort in this method but you left me no choice. You cannot back away from being my Steed, my light and my slave. "

"Why are you being so stubborn!?" Kagami shouted. "Can't you not accept a no for an answer?"

"I'm afraid, I cannot, Kagami-kun. I need you to defeat someone. I have searching someone like you, Kagami-kun. If you don't, I will break you into pieces until you fight like a puppet or let you live with morals. What is it going to be, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami bit his lip. Before, he closed his eyes. "I accept, to become the Steed, the Light and your slave." Kagami lowered his head.

He heard a loud thud and footsteps once again coming towards him. He expected something else. Something, like a slap in the face or a punch but in his surprise, a soft, tender lips met landed on his.

Kagami's eyes widened. Is this what Kuroko meant being a slave? Before Kagami could notice it, Kuroko's enchanting lips made him craved for more. The supposed to be a light kiss turned into a deep and passionate one. Little by little they fought dominance, Kagami was winning. He, the slave, was winning in the dominance. Kuroko slightly opened his lips and Kagami took the chance to slide his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. A moan escaped from Kuroko. Kagami roamed his hands towards the smaller teens. They slowly parted for need of air and left a trail of saliva on each other's tongue.

Kuroko looked at the madly blushing Kagami and cracked a gentle/seductive smile.

"It will get better Kagami-kun." He said, as he planted a quick kiss on Kagami's cheeks. Kuroko stood up, turned around and walked towards the suit case. He closed it, look over the confuse and blushing Kagami.

"Do you want to meet, Himuro-kun, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said.

Kagami slowly nodded.

"You'll meet him later, Kagami-kun. But first, you need to fix yourself. So, we can join others." Kuroko headed towards to the door and closed it.

Let alone, Kagami was seriously confuse. He was drugged, threaten, pointed a gun on his face, and now, he just had a makeup session with a stranger? He scratched his head but somehow smirked.

He wanted to know more about Kuroko. He was hiding something more and nevertheless, the light-blue haired teen had no scent which made him more curiously than he already is.

END

A/N: Common reactions on the Dark Kuroko would be like this.

Wtf.

Yeah, so why? I want to portray a Kuroko, who is gentle towards his allies and subordinates and takes No for an answer. But of course, in the next chapter, I want to portray Kuroko being different from the other real Kuroko. It's confusing I know but the next chapter might explain why or the next chapter. Also, more on why Kuroko choose Kagami as his light.

I do declare Kuroko as Uke. That's settle.

"Steed" will be explained next chapter but the basic term for this in the underworld is that a slave of a Master that will fight towards other steeds and win for the honor of his/her Master. Kuroko here gambles his Steeds and Also The GoM Would be kinda appear.

Please do review.


End file.
